


Baby it's cold outside

by Omnivorous_Reader



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, T only for language, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 15:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnivorous_Reader/pseuds/Omnivorous_Reader
Summary: Deckard Shaw and Luke Hobbs are stuck in a cabin for the night. Unfortunately, there's only one bed, and no way to stay warm other than to cuddle for warmth.
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 259





	Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wrote this as a request on tumblr, so if it seems a bit short or missing plot, it was only to fulfill a prompt.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The door of the cabin slammed shut behind Luke as he brushed snow off of himself. Even though he could feel the snow seeping into his jacket, he kept it on because the inside of the cabin was only a couple degrees warmer than the blizzard outside. 

Looking around, Luke spotted the cabin’s only other occupant through the darkness. The cabin only had two rooms, the main part and the bathroom. The kitchen, bedroom, and living room were all in one in the main room, allowing Luke to keep a diligent eye on the figure curled up on the bed that was shoved into a corner.

“Anything?” The bundle on the bed called out.

“Not even a twig,” Luke responded. The only way to heat the cabin was the fireplace. But after a quick look around the cabin, they discovered that there wasn’t a single log of firewood to be found. Thus, Luke had ventured outside again, in search of more. But to no avail. 

Walking towards the bed, Luke tried to make out Deckard’s figure with the small amount of moonlight that was streaming in through the window. The other man was under at least six blankets, and Luke had a feeling that he was also wearing his own coat under the covers. A beanie was shoved as far is it could go over Deckard’s ears, as Luke could still see small tremors going through the smaller man. 

“You know, I thought you’d be able to handle the cold. Coming from London and all,” Luke commented and started to take off his still snow covered boots. 

“We get rain, not snow, you dickhead,” Deckard said through chattering teeth. “Oi! What do you think you’re doing, She-hulk? I ain’t sharing a bed with you.”

Ignoring the snippy Brit, Luke pulled the blankets up and got under them. “Like hell I’m going to freeze my balls off just because you want the bed to yourself, princess.”

Luke got settled under the blankets and had to roll his eyes. Deckard’s shivering was so bad, Luke could feel the bed vibrate slightly. Turning over to face the other man, Luke could see that there was only a half a foot of space between them. Looking over at Deckard, Luke could only see his eyes as the blankets were pulled up to his nose and the beanie covered the rest of his head.

“What in the fresh hell? Are you still shivering?” Luke huffed.

“Not everyone is a bloody furnace like you, you twat.”

Shaking his head slightly, Luke made up his mind. “You know what? Just get over here.”

“Why?” Deckard hissed, eyes narrowed.

“Because I don’t need Hattie coming after me ‘cause I let your dumbass freeze to death,” Luke snarled back.

“Understand this Hobbs- I can put up with your bollocks looking face for a mission. I can even put up with your thick, muscle for brain arse sleeping in the same bed as me. But I draw the fucking line at  _ cuddling _ ,” Deckard venomously hissed out and tried to scoot back another inch away from Luke.

“Fine, fucking turn into an icicle for all I care, you pompous, ankle-biting pomeranian,” Luke growled. 

“Fuck you,” Deckard snapped and turned over, his back facing Luke. 

Giving one more glare, Luke accepted his fate and closed his eyes to get some much needed rest. 

When he woke next, the cabin was still dark, but it seemed warmer to Luke. Opening his eyes, he discovered why. 

While they had slept, it seemed like Deckard had subconsciously tried to find warmth, and was now plastered to Luke’s front. Luke could feel their legs tangled together, with Deckard’s arms trapped against their chests and fists harshly clenching Luke’s jacket. Small puffs of air ghosted across Luke’s skin from where the Deckard had shoved his head under Luke’s chin and breathed into his neck. 

Letting out a silent chuckle, Luke wrapped an arm around Deckard’s waist, securing the man to him.

“Doesn’t cuddle, my ass,” Luke mumbled as he felt Deckard wiggle closer. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to send me a request, feel free at my tumblr! Or if you just want to talk Shobbs, the Shaw family, or just say hello, feel free to stop on by.
> 
> Tumblr: ominivorousshipper


End file.
